


APH Valentine Special: Will You Marry Me?

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Cute little proposals for Valentines Day. :)





	APH Valentine Special: Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to to Hidekazu Himaruya ©. I also don’t own “Bella Notte,” it belongs to Disney ©. I only own my OCs.
> 
> This takes place farther along in the timeline than the other one-shots. This is just a holiday special.

  “Oh, the waterfall is so pretty Mattie!” exclaimed Clara.  She and Matthew were on a hike, on a trail that leads to the Rainbow Waterfall.  It was a huge waterfall near Trail’s End and was very aptly named.  For you see, the waterfall was positioned so that whenever there was sunlight hitting it, you could see a rainbow in the mist.  It was one of Clara and Matthew’s favorite spots near Trail’s End.  They had passed the waterfall on their first hike together and had shared many happy memories since then there.

 

    “I agree, Clara,” Matthew replied.  The serenity of the waterfall was just what he needed right now to calm his nerves.  Normally he was not nervous around Clara, but this time was different.  He fingered the cause of his anxiety in his pocket.  A certain little box with a certain gift inside.  “I’m so nervous about this,” he thought.  “What if she’s not ready and says no?  What if she laughs?  What if I chicken out?!  If I keep thinking this way, I will.  Get it together Matthew!”

 

    “Is something wrong, Mattie?” Clara asked.  “You’ve been fidgeting for a while now.”

 

    “U-Uh, I’m fine Clara.”

 

    “No, you aren’t Mattie.  You should know by now that I can tell when something is going on with you.  Please tell me,” the blonde woman said, taking his free hand hers.  Matthew blushed at the concerned look in her blue-green eyes.  She was right, he couldn’t hide things from her.  She knew him too well.

 

    Matthew took a deep breath.  He pulled Clara close in a hug to calm himself.  Clara smiled and hugged him back.  Matthew nuzzled his face in her hair, before pulling back.  “It’s now or never.”  “C-Clara, I love you so much.  I’ve never met anyone as kind or as sweet as you.  You’re always there for me and you never forget me.  I want to always be there for you too.”  He stepped back, knelt down and pulled out the little box as Clara gasped.  “Clara Meadows, will you marry me?”  He opened the box to reveal a rose gold ring with a ruby shaped like a maple leaf on it.

 

    Clara’s eyes filled with tears, but they were joyful tears.  “Yes.  Yes, yes, yes!”  she cried with joy.  Matthew smiled, relieved and happy.  He stood up, placed the ring on her finger before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

 

    “Je’taime, Clara.”

 

    “I love you too Mattie.”

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    “Alex will be here soon!” said Antonio as he set up the table in his kitchen.  Alex was coming over for a date and everything had to be just right.  “Where did I put that?  I can’t lose that!  Oh, here it is!”  He soon found the box he was looking for.  It was a very special gift for his sweetheart, one that might change their relationship drastically.  “I hope she says yes!”

 

    He opened the box and smiled at the contents.  A beautiful yellow gold ring with an amethyst set in it.  Tiny diamonds surrounded the center stone.  “I chose this stone because it matched mi amor’s eyes.” he thought.  Soon, there was a knock on the front door.  “She’s here!”  The Spaniard raced to the front door of his house to meet her.  

 

    “Hola chica!” he said as he opened the door.

 

    “Hola Toni,” said Alex with a smile.  She kissed his cheek and walked inside with him.  “I brought some extra ingredients.  We should be able to cook up something delicious!”

 

    “Fantástico!”  With that, they went to the kitchen to start cooking.  If there was one thing that they particularly enjoyed doing together, it was cooking together.  It allowed them to work together on something they could enjoy later and to be close to each other.  They both had a passion for food, which was one thing that had helped start their friendship and later their romance.  

 

    Antonio had planned to pop the question after they were doing cooking their dish, but he had forgotten to close the box that held the ring when he raced to the front door and the ring had flung out and landed elsewhere in the kitchen.  When he fingered the box in his pocket, he couldn’t feel the ring and started to panic inside.  “The ring?!  Where is it?!”  He thought frantically.  

 

    Alex noticed the panicked expression on his face.  “What’s up, Toni?  You don’t look so good.”

 

    “I, uh, lost something chica,” he said, grinning nervously and rubbing the back of his

neck.

 

    “Again?  Oh well, I’ll help you look for it.”  The redhead put down her kitchen utensils and started to look around the kitchen.  “What exactly did you lose Toni?”

 

    “Uh, it’s small and shiny.”  “This is not how I wanted this to go.”  The brunette man thought.  Oh well, he’d just have to roll with it.

 

    Alex suddenly stilled when she saw something shiny in the basket of tomatoes.  She picked it up and gasped.  “Uh, it this what you’re looking for?”  Antonio blushed as she held up the ring.  He walked in front of her, before gently taking her hands and getting down on one knee.  “T-Toni?” asked Alex.  Was he asking what she thought he was?

 

    “Alexandra, te amo.  So much, it hurts whenever I’m not with you.  You’re the most interesting chica I’ve ever known.  You’re intelligent, adventurous and creative.  Not mention loyal and sweet.  I can’t stand being without you, so, will you marry me?”

 

    Next thing Antonio knew, he was tackle-hugged to the floor by Alex and her lips were on his.  Alex pulled away after a second, crying happy tears.  “Sí!  Sí, I will Toni!  Te amo!” she cried.

 

    Toni grinned.  “Gracias Alex!  I’m so happy!”

 

    “Do I have to put the ring on myself?”

 

    “Oh, no!  Sorry!  I’ll do that.”

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    “There you are, Alfred,” said Annika.  “I thought you were gonna be late.”

 

    “Hey, have a little more faith in me!  The hero’s never late for spending time with his girl!” Alfred replied as he ran up to her.  He grinned when he saw her blush.  He was the only one who could get Annika to blush.  

 

    “Goof,” she muttered.  It was sweet that he always tried to be on time for her, but she had a hard time admitting it out loud.  Alfred knew her well enough to know that she appreciated it, though.  “You ready Alfred?”

 

    “All ready dudette!”  He held up the picnic basket he had brought with him.  “You got the other stuff?”

 

    “Sure do!  Let’s go!”  They headed to the meadow outside of town, a place where they often met up for dates(at least the ones that didn’t involve gaming).  It was a nice, sunny day.  This time, no one else was in the meadow.  Alfred was glad they had the meadow to themselves today.  He hadn’t been able to have time alone with his girlfriend in a long time.  He really missed her.  

 

    They laid out the blanket and sat down before getting the food out of their basket.  “Hope you like it, Annika!”

 

    Annika chuckled when she saw the burgers.  Alfred couldn’t give up his burgers if he tried.  These weren’t McDonald’s burgers, however.  They were some homemade burgers that Annika had taught Alfred how to make once.  Annika was surprised to see them and impressed.  “Did you make these yourself, Alfred?”

 

    “Yeah!” Alfred grinned when she noticed he had made them.  “I made them like you showed me!  Try one!”

 

    Annika took a bite of the burger and her baby blue eyes went wide.  “This is delicious!  Nice job, Alfred!”

 

    Alfred grinned.  “Thanks!  Glad ya like them.”  “That’s a good start,” he thought.  “Here’s hoping everything else goes well.”  They sat on the blanket and chatted in between bites of food.  Once the food was gone, Alfred knew it was time.  “Here goes nothing,” he thought nervously.  “Annika, there’s something I need to tell you.”  

 

    Annika was confused at the sudden change in Alfred’s demeanor but nodded.  “Okay, what’s up?”  

 

    “Well, we’ve been dating for, a long time now,” he said, pulling at his collar.  “And it’s been amazing!  B-But, I realized I wanna be more than,... Well, you see…”  

 

    “Alfred, what is it?  Just tell me!”

 

    “Okay, okay!”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.  “Annika, you’re amazing.  You’re smart, beautiful and so brave.  What I’m trying to say is this hero’s nothing without his girl.  So, will you marry me?”

 

    Annika’s job dropped.  “Please don’t be joking!” she thought.  When he opened the box, she knew he was serious.  She chuckled a bit, seeing the ring.  It was white gold with a ring of red, white and blue gems all around it.  For once, Annika was not hesitant in the romance department.  She already knew her answer.  “Yes!  I will marry you Alfie!” she said.  Alfred grinned when she said yes and used his nickname.  He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    Lukas smiled as he and Bloom skated together on the lake near the Nordic's house.  Bloom loved to skate and this was a perfect opportunity to be close to her; a perfect date night.  Some of their fairy friends had loaned him fairy lights, which cast a beautiful glow on the lake.  The pair were bundled up in warm clothes since it was very cold out.  The stars sparkled in the night sky, adding to the romantic atmosphere.  

 

    Bloom blushed as Lukas held her in his arms, a shy smile on her face.  Lukas was a man of few words and expressions, but his reserve suited her own soft-spoken nature just fine.  Besides, his actions spoke volumes.  He always listened to her when she spoke and tried to make her smile.  He would hold her when she needed to cry after a stressful day at work and would send thoughtful little texts every day to let her know he was thinking of her and she would respond in kind.  

 

    Lukas respected Bloom for her kindness and patience.  Her patience is probably what allowed her to bond with the other Nordics after he introduced her.  Bloom respected his boundaries and never once called him “emotionless.”  She had learned to understand his behaviors and had never judged him for not showing emotions often.  They both could see magical creatures, and even his troll friends liked her.  So hopefully all these were good signs, given what he intended to ask tonight.

 

    “It’s been such a wonderful night, Lukas,” Bloom said as she lay her head on his chest.  “I wish it would never end.”

 

    “I agree,” Lukas whispered, before leading her to the shore.  “But there is one thing that might make it even better.”

 

    “What’s that…?  Oh, Lukas!”  Bloom gasped when he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal platinum ring with a stone that was a mix of deep blue and green, probably enchanted.  Tears fell from Bloom’s eyes when she realized what was happening.  

 

    “Bloom Smithens, I love you.  I never thought I would love anyone like this, but then you came into my life.  You’re an amazing woman, and I am very lucky to know you and to be able to call you my girlfriend.  But I wish to call you something more and I hope you feel the same about me.  Will you marry me, elskling?” Lukas whispered so low that only the two of them could hear.  

 

    Bloom nodded and smiled.  She was too overwhelmed to speak, but she got her point across.  She hugged the Norwegian man tight, crying happy tears.  Lukas smiled and held her close.  When she pulled away, he slipped the ring on her finger.  Before they could say anything, a certain Dane shouted from the house, “She said YES!”

 

    It turned out the other Nordics were watching from the window all this time.  Upon hearing Matthias’ shout, they rushed out of the house and over to the couple.  Matthias was sobbing and caught Lukas and Bloom in a tight hug.  “You finally asked her Norge!  Told you it would work!”

 

    “Let go, stupid Dane!” said Lukas, very annoyed.  Matthias let them go, only for them to be hugged by another.

 

    “I’m so happy for you two!  We’ve been waiting for this day for so so long!  Oh happy day!” cried Tino, with a little tear in his eyes.  Berwald just smiled and ruffled Bloom and Lukas’ hair.  He was happy for them too.  

 

    “Yeah, congratulations,” was all Emil said.  Bloom noticed a barely there smile on his lips for a split-second.  She knew that he too was happy for them.  

 

    “Welcome to the family, Bloom!” cried Matthias.  Bloom could see Azura and Lukas’ trolls behind the Nordics, celebrating unseen.  This was certainly a happy day for many people.

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    “I think we’re almost ready,”  Yao thought to himself.  An and Chun were almost finished with their little project, then all would be ready.  “I’m relieved I was able to get An and Chun to agree to this.  After, I couldn’t ask this of Amy without their consent.”  That was true.  Amy’s answer to his question could change their lives forever.  He had to get their consent first.

 

    “All done!” cried sweet, little An.  She and her brother came in with two pieces of paper.  Yao had asked them to decorate the pieces of paper and to write a certain phrase on it.  “Do they look okay?”

 

    “They look very nice, aru,” Yao said with a smile.  “I’m sure Amy will love them.”

 

    “I think I hear her coming,” said Chun, grinning.  “You’d better hide!”

 

    Yao nodded with a smile and went to hide elsewhere in the apartment.

 

    Amy came in the front door and she was exhausted.  It was a long day at work and all she wanted to do was see An, Chun and Yao.  She couldn’t thank Yao enough for doing so much to help her take care of her nephew and niece.  If it were for his help, Chun might never have been able to recover from his grief and she wouldn’t be able to provide for both him and An.  She smiled when she saw An and Chun waiting for her.  “Hi, guys!  You look excited,” she said.

 

    “We have a surprise for you Aunty Amy!” said An.  She and Chun pulled out their signs and held them up smiling.  Amy’s midnight blue eyes widened.  The signs read, “Will you marry me?”  She turned to the side and found Yao down on one knee.  

 

    “Amy, before I met you, I honestly thought I’d never find anyone to share my life with.  Then I met you, the kindest, most selfless person ever.  You always do so much for others, without any thought for yourself.  You, An and Chun mean the world to me.  I don’t know if I can show you as much love and kindness as you show me and everyone else, but I want to try.  So, will you marry me?”

 

    “Yes!” said Amy without hesitation.  “A thousand times, yes!”  Yao smiled and opened the box in his hands to reveal a yellow gold ring with a ruby set in the middle.  He slipped it on her finger before standing and pulling her into a hug.  An and Chun joined the hug too.  All of a sudden, Mei, Leon and Im Yong Soo burst out of the closet to congratulate them.

 

    “When did you all get here, aru?!”

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    “Bella, you were magnificent tonight!” said Feliciano as he led Nadia out of the theater in Venice.  He had gone to see Nadia perform there and he was very proud of her.  She had worked so hard for this dream and at last, it came true.  After congratulating her co-stars, Nadia left the after-party with Feli.  She wanted time alone with her boyfriend on this special night.  

 

    “Thank you Feli.  It meant so much to have you here,” said Nadia, her face lit with her ever-present smile.  

 

    “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, bella!”  Then the Italian man began to lead her through the streets of Venice.

 

    “Where are you taking me, Feli?”

 

    “You’ll see, bella!  It’s a surprise.”  Pretty soon, they came upon the surprise.  

 

    “A gondola ride?  Oh Feli, grazie!” said Nadia as she hugged him.

 

    “Prego, Nadia.  I knew you’d love it.”  Feliciano helped Nadia into the little boat.  He whispered something to the gondolier, but Nadia couldn’t hear it.  Feli then got in and they set off.  The moon and stars cast a lovely reflection on the water and the lights from the city glowed like a thousand fairy lights.  It was all so romantic.

 

    Pretty soon, the gondolier started singing for the two of them.   _“Oh this is the night, it’s a beautiful night and we call it Bella Notte.  Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella Notte.  Side by side with your loved one, you’ll find enchantment here.  The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near.  Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right, on this lovely Bella Notte!”_

 

    Nadia turned to Feli and smiled lovingly.  He knew she loved this song.  That must’ve been what he told the gondolier.  She laid her head on Feli’s shoulder, her brown eyes conveying an unspoken “thank you.”  Feli smiled at the woman he loved.  “I wanted tonight to be extra special for you, Nadia.”  

 

    After the gondola ride, Feli got something out of his pocket and pulled Nadia.  “Mia amore, I have one more surprise for you.”  He knelt down and opened the box to reveal a yellow gold ring with a diamond in the center.  “Ti amo bella, even more than pasta.  I love your smile, your heart, and the way you light up my life.  I’m so glad your dream came true tonight and I want to share your future dreams with you.  I want to help me them come true.  Will you marry me?”

 

    Nadia smiled.  “Most definitely!”  She allowed Feli to put the ring on her finger before holding him tight and kissing him, putting all her love into it.  It was a bella notte they’d never forget.

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    “Get a grip, Ann Marie Wilson!  Eduard is not uptight about this sort of thing!  There’s no way he’ll say no!  You’ve seen the signs!” Ann Marie thought to herself, trying to fight down the oncoming anxiety.  What she was about to do was not very conventional, but then again, neither was she.  Eduard loved that about her, so he shouldn’t be upset with her if she did this right?  At least, that was what she was hoping.

 

    Bentley looked up at up at her with his sweet little face, as if to give her encouragement.  Ann Marie smiled and gave him so pets.  “Thanks, Bentley.  Behave while I’m gone okay?” she whispered.  The little bulldog barked in response.  After that, Ann Marie set off for Eduard’s house.  Armed with a special box, she went to the door and knocked.  

 

    Within moments, Eduard answered it.  “Oh, hello Ann Marie.  It’s nice to see you,” the Estonian man said.  He stepped aside and let her in.  “Do you want anything to drink?”

 

    “I have to do it now before I lose my resolve,” the brown-haired girl thought.  “No, thank you, Eddie, I’m fine.  Actually, I need to talk to you about something.  Something important.”

 

    Eduard was confused but nodded.  He led Ann Marie to the living room and sat down with her.  “What is it you need to talk to me about?”

 

    “It’s a big thing.  I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly,” Ann Marie said.  She took a deep breath and continued.  “Eduard, you have to be the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.  You’re smart, sweet and you don’t mind that I don’t always follow the ‘rules.’”  Eduard knew that by “rules,” she meant traditional roles.  “I am so happy I met you.  And I don’t want this to end.  I hope you don’t want this to end either.  So, what I’m trying to ask is, will you marry me?”  Ann Marie had gotten down on her knee by this point and had opened the little box.  The ring itself was black, with two small stone in it, one blue, the other white.

 

    Eduard’s mind went blank for a second, then he came back to reality.  He had not expected Ann Marie to make the first move on this matter, but he didn’t care.  All that mattered was that she loved him enough to spend the rest of her life with him.  “Yes, yes I will, Ann Marie!”  After the girl put the ring on his finger, he hugged her as tight as he could.  He couldn’t have asked for more.  This was all too wonderful.

  
 

~<3~

  
 

    “Where are we going Kiku?  Can I open my eyes yet?” Monica asked.  She had her eyes closed as the Japanese man led her somewhere.  He wouldn’t say where or why, though.

 

    “We’re almost there Monica-chan,” Kiku said, with a small smile on his face.  He was also very nervous.  He had something very important to ask her and he was a little afraid of how she would answer.  Soon, they arrived at their destination.  “You can open your eyes now.”

 

    Monica slowly opened her eyes and gasped.  They were at the grove of cherry blossom trees.   The wind was blowing the petals all about, creating a lovely ambiance.  Then, she noticed the way the petals on the ground were arranged.  They spelled the words, “Will you marry me?”  Monica’s eyes widened and she turned to Kiku.  

 

    Kiku got down on one knee.  “Monica-chan, I love you with all my heart.  After all my mistakes, I did not think I could ever fall in love.  I also didn’t think anyone would fall in love with me.  Without you, I could never have moved on from my past.  I cannot thank you enough for that.  I never want to be parted from you, from this day on.  Will you marry me?”  He held up a box with a simple, white gold ring.

 

    Monica’s eyes started to tear up.  She would have liked nothing more.  “Y-Yes!  Hai!”  Kiku smiled and slid the ring onto her finger.  Monica couldn’t wait to tell their family and friends.  Both she and Kiku were overjoyed and excited to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
